


Imparting the Family Trade

by ChrisBranNorling



Series: Guild Wars 2 Stories [5]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Flame Legion, Gen, Necromancy, Sexism, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBranNorling/pseuds/ChrisBranNorling
Summary: Haranuuwah's sire showing him something.1307 AE





	Imparting the Family Trade

Haranuuwah’s nose wrinkles at the smell of exposed flesh permeating the room, but he watches his sire, Karegar, kneel over a pile of gore. Claws drip blood as he pulls at the red matter until he has a sizeable chunk in his hands.

“Come,” Karegar commands, and Haranuuwah makes his way over, tail lashing with each shaky step.

His sire grabs one of his hands and shoves it into the pile, the squelch of still warm meat makes him flinch back more than the sensation of it covering his fur does.

“Take what feels right.”

Nodding, Haranuuwah pinches his claws through something and tugs it out. Pale intestines slide out, falling in an unsteady lump at his feet.

He keeps taking. A small piece off of a large intestines. A mound of adipose. Bones, many small bones. And finally, he holds up a pair of lungs by their tracheal tube, considering them for a moment before sinking his claws into the tender flesh and ripping it away to take the bronchial tubes. Finished, he looks over at his sire.

Karegar holds his hands over his pile of flesh, dark tendrils make their way out of his claws, dripping down. Flesh begins to move, and it twists, taking a new shape. Hardly the sum of its parts, it becomes the false image of a four legged beast as tall as Haranuuwah’s chest. A single eye rolls around in a fleshy socket, taking in the room before the beast gives a pitched shriek and paws at the ground with feet made of the tips of humeri.

His sire looked about to say something, when another charr enters the room with a respectful ‘Shaman’ before throwing a corpse that had been slung over his shoulder onto the pile.

It was a charr, distinctly female by the way it was disgraced and tossed out to be used by a necromancer. But before Haranuuwah could look passed the glazed blue eyes staring up at him, Karegar places a heavy hand on his shoulder and pulls him away.

Away from the mass of gore, and the beast that has crawled onto the fresh body, improvised jaw open for a bite.


End file.
